Mon Rhodey
by xarinam
Summary: Post Civil War. Un petit moment entre Rhodey et Tony qui se déroule juste après leur dernière scène de Civil War. Attention spoils et yaoi. TonyXRhodey
Tony regardait Rhodey marcher… Il bataillait à chaque pas… Les prothèses qu'il avait créées lui permettaient de bouger ses jambes, mais il avait du mal à s'y faire… Tout était de sa faute… S'il avait accepté le camp de Steve, Rhodey n'aurait jamais perdu l'usage de ses jambes. Il n'était bon qu'à tout détruire et à apporter le malheur sur ses proches… Happy avait été blessé, Pepper aussi, il l'avait perdu d'ailleurs… Il était la cause de la séparation des Avengers… Eux qui étaient sa famille… Il avait blessé Natasha, même si cette dernière était revenue… Il avait aussi perdu JARVIS en créant Vision… Et maintenant son Rhodey avait été gravement blessé… S'il n'avait pas besoin de lui pour la rééducation, Tony serait déjà parti…

« La terre appelle Tony Trash.

-Pardon tu me disais ?

-Content de voir que je t'intéresse toujours autant. »

Rhodey regretta tout de suite ces paroles lorsqu'il vit la tristesse dans les yeux de Tony.

« Tony ne me fais pas ces yeux de chatons abandonnés ! Tu sais bien que je rigole !

-Je n'ai pas l'air d'un chaton ! »

Rhodey avança dans sa direction, loin des barres. Directement Tony fonça pour l'aider à marcher, mais le militaire leva la main pour l'empêcher de bouger.

« Non ! Je veux y arriver tout seul !

-Ce ne sont que des prototypes, elles ne sont peut-être pas assez performantes…

-Tony, je devrais être en fauteuil roulant alors n'en parle pas comme si ces prototypes n'étaient pas grands choses. C'est grâce à toi que je peux marcher !

-C'est aussi à cause de moi que t'es dans cet état… Si j'avais cru Captain dès le départ on n'aurait jamais déclenché cette stupide guerre… Wanda, Sam, Natasha, Steve et Clint seraient encore à la maison… Et surtout tu n'aurais pas fini dans cet état…

-Tony. Si tu avais choisi de suivre Steve, j'aurais dû t'affronter. J'étais pour ces accords je te rappelle. Je crois en cette loi et c'est pour ça que je me suis battu et pour rien d'autres.

-Vraiment ? »

Le regard de Tony était tellement triste… La culpabilité le rongeait et il voulait s'accrocher à cette phrase, même s'il pensait que c'était un mensonge. Il avait besoin de savoir que Rhodey ne lui en voulait pas.

« Vraiment. Le fait que tu sois mon meilleur ami n'y est pour rien. Regarde j'étais aussi ami avec Sam et Steve. Et rappelle-toi il y a quelques années, quand ton réacteur ARK t'empoisonnait et que tu faisais n'importe quoi. J'avais pris une armure pour t'arrêter ! C'est ça, être un ami, t'écouter, te conseiller et te ramener sur le bon chemin. Ce que t'as voulu faire avec Steve. Ne t'inquiètes pas Tony, les Avengers vont se rassembler, il vous faut juste du temps. Tu verras, Steve va revenir et vous serrez de nouveau une famille.

-Pour l'instant je ne pense pas à Steve, mais à toi Rhodey…

-Ah oui ? Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. J'aime bien être ton centre d'intérêt, comme lorsque tu as crié mon nom sur le champ de bataille. »

Tout en parlant, War Machine avait continué d'avancer en direction de Tony. Ce dernier l'écoutait attentivement au point qu'il n'avait pas réagi assez rapidement lorsque son ami tomba sur lui. Ils se retrouvèrent donc tous les deux au sol, Tony coincé sous Rhodey. L'Iron Man, légèrement gêné commença à sourire en devinant à quoi pensait son ami, surtout lorsqu'il vit qu'il ne tentait même pas de se décaler ou de se relever.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ?

-Ah non ? Et si je dis « Mon Rhodey » ?

-Non toujours pas.

-F.R.I.D.A.Y. tu peux s'il-te-plaît ?

-Bien sûr Mr Rhodes. »

L'IA lança une bande son où on entendait Tony crié le fameux « Mon Rhodey ».

« J'y crois pas, même mon IA me trahis…

-Je ne sais pas toi, mais moi j'aime ce son, j'hésite même à le mettre en sonnerie.

-Non.

-Et pourquoi Mr Trash ?

-Car tu étais en danger quand je l'ai dit. Je ne veux pas repenser à ce moment à chaque fois que tu recevras un sms ou un appel…

-Alors redis le moi avec un autre ton. Maintenant, que nous sommes tous les deux, en sécurité. Ensemble.

-Mon Rhodey.

-Mon Tony. »

Ils s'embrassèrent enfin, sous les caméras de F.R.I.D.A.Y. D'ailleurs l'IA avait hâte que Natasha rentre pour lui transmettre les nouvelles images.

« Si on allait dans ta chambre ?

-On récupère ton uniforme de militaire avant ? »

Oh oui l'Intelligence Artificielle avait vraiment hâte que la Veuve Noire arrive.


End file.
